Ruiny Gorlanu
- pierwsza część serii napisanej przez Johna Flanagana. Książka zajęła trzecie miejsce na liście bestsellerów New York Timesa za „Zmierzchem” Stephenie Meyer i „Eragonem” Christophera Paoliniego. Ma ponad milion sprzedanych egzemplarzy i została przetłumaczona na dwadzieścia języków. Książka jest przeznaczona głównie dla młodzieży. 'Barwna, epicka opowieść o odwadze i przyjaźni, przywodząca na myśl Władcę Pierścieni.' 25 marca 2009 roku powieść została wydana w Polsce nakładem wydawnictwa Jaguar. Książka, jak i cała seria, stała się bardzo popularna i nie znika z księgarnianych półek, a wielbicieli Flanagana w Polsce stale przybywa. Opis Przyszłość piętnastoletniego Willa zależy od decyzji możnego barona. Sam Will najchętniej zostałby rycerzem, ale - drobny i zwinny - nie odznacza się tężyzną fizyczną, niezbędną do władania mieczem. Tajemniczy Halt proponuje chłopakowi przystanie do zwiadowców - ludzi owianych legendą, którzy, jak wieść niesie, parają się mroczną magią, potrafią stawać się niewidzialni... Początek nauki u mistrza Halta to jednocześnie początek wielkiej przygody i prawdziwej męskiej przyjaźni. Streszczenie Młody Will, wychowywany w sierocińcu barona Aralda przy Zamku Redmont, chce wstąpić do Szkoły Rycerskiej. Jego kolega z sierocińca, potężnej budowy Horace, wyśmiewa go. Jednak szansę Willowi daje Dzień Wyboru. Okazuje się jednak, że jest zbyt drobnej budowy, by zostać rycerzem. Kiedy wydaje mu się, że wszystko skończone i że trafi na wieś do pracy w polu, na scenę wkracza tajemniczy Halt, jeden z owianych legendą zwiadowców. Daje baronowi kartkę papieru, a ten przeczytawszy ją, stwierdza, że się zastanowi i następnego dnia podejmie decyzję co do Willa. W nocy chłopiec chce dowiedzieć się co zawierała kartka. Wspina się więc po wieży do gabinetu Aralda, gdzie przyłapuje go Halt, który wiedział, że chłopak przyjdzie. Okazuje się, że papier był rodzajem sprawdzianu ciekawości chłopaka. Baron zezwala mu na przeczytanie wiadomości, która brzmi następująco: "Ten chłopak, Will, ma zadatki na zwiadowcę. Przyjmę go na swojego ucznia." W ten sposób Will zostaje uczniem zwiadowcy. Tymczasem Horace dostaje się do Szkoły Rycerskiej, ale jest prześladowany przez trzech starszych uczniów. Podczas zajęć fechtunku sir Rodney, Mistrz Sztuki Rycerskiej, dostrzega w Horacym wielki talent do szermierki. Postanawia dokładnie poznać charakter chłopca, aby później oddać go w ręce mistrza fechtunku. Will poznaje swojego nowego wierzchowca, małego, kudłatego siwka Wyrwija, o śmiesznym, beczułkowatym tułowiu i krótkiej szyi. Niedługo potem Will i Horace biorą udział w polowaniu na dzika. Uczeń zwiadowcy podczas polowania ratuje życie Horacego, przeszywając strzałą szarżującego dzika. Po tym wydarzeniu Will stał się sławny i rozpoznawalny, a polowanie na dzika przeszło do jego biografii jako pierwszy ważny sukces. Dodatkowo zaprzyjaźnił się z Horacym. Jakiś czas później, Alda, Bryn i Jerome, drugoroczniacy Szkoły Rycerskiej, którzy wcześniej znęcali się nad Horacym, przychodzą do Willa pod nieobecność Halta, aby go pobić. Plany te udaremnia Horace. W tym też czasie wraca Halt. Pozwala chłopakowi sprać tyłki kadetom, po czym następuje jego dyskretna wizyta u sir Rodneya, w efekcie której wspomniani trzej zostają wydaleni ze szkoły. Halt i Will ruszają na Zlot Zwiadowców. Will poznaje Gilana, byłego ucznia Halta. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazuje się, że Morgarath najął straszliwe stwory - kalkary. Zabiły one już dwóch dowódców królewskich wojsk. Halt, Will i Gilan ruszają na poszukiwanie potworów. Po pewnym czasie orientują się, iż kalkary kierują się do Ruin Gorlanu, dawnej siedziby Morgaratha. Will razem z Wyrwijem i koniem Gilana rusza do Redmont, aby sprowadzić do ruin barona i sir Rodneya. Starszy zwiadowca wyrusza natomiast do Gorlanu, zostawiając Gilana w tyle. Jednak Halt po przybyciu do Gorlanu zdaje sobie sprawę, że kalkary polują na niego... Bestie atakują go, jednak on zabija jedną, po czym ciężko ranny ucieka za skały. Drugi kalkar zaczyna przetrząsać ruiny w poszukiwaniu ofiary. Will, baron i Rodney przyjeżdżają w samą porę. Podczas walki Will, wiedząc, że kalkary boją się ognia, podpala strzałę i zabija drugą bestię. Po pewnym czasie chłopiec zostaje zaproszony na zamek. Baron Arald chce mu podziękować za uratowanie życia. Will ma szansę wstąpienia do Szkoły Rycerskiej, a tym samym spełnienie swojego marzenia. Jednak chce uczyć się dalej u Halta. Po południu zwiadowca daje chłopakowi brązowy liść dębu - odznakę ucznia zwiadowcy. Wyznaje też Willowi prawdę na temat jego ojca. Kilka dni po bitwie pod Wrzosowiskami Hackham wargale znów zaatakowali. Sierżant Daniel, ojciec Willa, zauważył człowieka, którego otoczyły potwory. Osłonił go, lecz umarł z powodu odniesionych ran. Człowiekiem, którego ocalił był Halt... Pokaż/ukryj streszczenie Adaptacja filmowa John Flanagan potwierdził, że zebrane zostały fundusze na film, produkcja zaczęła się jesienią 2016 roku‘Ranger’s Apprentice’ to Be Adapted as Film, Financed by Chinese Firm. Przypisy en:The Ruins of Gorlan nl:De Grijze Jager boek 1: De ruïnes van Gorlan Kategoria:Zwiadowcy (seria)